Dragon's Heart
by SparklingDashofEgypt
Summary: Yugi finds a new friend, but is there something unusual about him? Puzzleshipping Warning: There is injured cats in it.


Chapter 1: New Friend

Domino City was quiet one evening, clouds covering the sky with the occasional flash of lightning. A long, dark, serpentine form sailed over a suburb, quickly losing altitude. A hundred feet from the ground its form shifted into a jet black cat and landed with a loud yowl. The black form quivered in agony, its fur blood-soaked on its side.

Seeing the flash of lightning and the loud yowl, a young boy named Yugi Motou dashed out of his living room to the front door. He gazed at the injured animal. "Aww you poor thing, let me help you." Yugi said gently as he began to pick up the jet black cat.

The cat quivered in his arms, purring to comfort itself.

"Ssh it's ok. You are safe now, I'm not going to hurt you. Here let me see if I can find an old blanket to put you in." Yugi soothed giving the cat a gently pat as he search the linen closet for a blanket.

The cat leaned against his hand, still purring.

Laying the blanket down on the floor and bunching it up into a type of nest, Yugi gently laid the cat down covering it up slightly. "You wait right there, I'll get you a nice warm bowl of milk." Yugi smiled giving the cat a scratch under its chin before walking away.

The cat laid its head on the blanket and with a shimmer its form changed into a naked, lean male with spiky hair and a large gash in his side. His breathing was weak as he lay there, unable to move, barely conscious.

Walking out of the kitchen, Yugi gasped almost dropping the bowl of warm milk he had in his hand's. Placing it down on the nearest coffee table, he dashed over to the hurt boy in front of him. "W-what happened to the cat that was here? Hey can you hear me, a-are you ok?" Yugi stuttered noticing the boy looked very weak.

The teen opened his eyes slowly and looked up at him. "Help...me..."

"What happened to you?" Yugi asked pulling another blanket over the boy's naked form.

"I don't remember..." The boy lied, closing his eyes again.

"I need to get you some clothes. It looks like you need medical attention too. Wait there I'll be back." Yugi said seeing blood seeping into blankets.

The boy kept his eyes closed, his face expressionless as he concentrated. The wound in his side started to heal.

Dashing up to his room as quick as possible, Yugi grabbed some clothes that he thought may fit the boy who looked to be about his size. He zipped into the bathroom he grabbed the first aid kit and then headed back down to the living room. "Here, I've got some clothes for you. I hope they fit."

The boy didn't answer, concentrating on his own healing. The wound gleamed as it worked to repair itself.

Lifting the blanket to start attending the boys wound, Yugi's eyes widened. "What the-? W-where's that wound gone you had." Yugi said as he watched the last couple of inches zip themselves up.

The boy opened his eyes finally, the power to heal himself sapping the remaining strength. "Fast healer." he replied, with a weak smile.

"Wow that's amazing. How did you do that?" Yugi asked still wide eyed.

"Do you believe in magic?"

"Well maybe to a certain point." Yugi nodded blushing slightly at the boy's uncovered chest.

"I used magic to heal. I'll have to rest up some to show you more. The power to heal such a grievous wound has weakened me more..."

"Are you able to stand up and get dressed? You must be cold with no clothes on." Yugi asked gently.

The boy sat up. "I'll need help."

"Here, take my hand." Yugi said as he helped to lift the boy to his feet. "You know, I never asked your name." Yugi chuckled. "When you were a cat I was going to call you Jet or Fluffy but I don't think that is appropriate now."

The boy's mouth quirked up. "Cats are a favorite of mine, it's why I chose it. My name's Atem."

"Nice to meet you Atem, I'm Yugi. Do you think you can make it up the stairs." Yugi smiled looking at his new friend.

"I need to dress first. I can put on clothes in this form but it would take too much energy."

"Ok that's fine, put your arms out and I will help you put this shirt on." Yugi said holding up a burgundy button up.

Atem was as weak as a child as Yugi helped him dress. "Thank you. I owe you a lot." he panted, a hand on his side. "The place where the wound was is still a little sore."

"Just take it easy, I'm here. Now sit down and I will put these socks on your feet."

Atem sat down carefully on the couch, holding out his foot.

Pushing the socks down onto Atem's feet and then up his legs slightly, Yugi smiled. "There we are how does that feel? You want to come upstairs now so you can have a decent night's sleep. I won't make you sleep on the floor now that your human" Yugi chuckled.

"I'm so exhausted I could just sleep right here."

"Ok let me get you a clean blanket and a pillow. Luckily our couch is comfortable." he said before walking towards the linen cupboard again.

Atem lay on the couch and was quickly asleep before Yugi could return.

"Good night Atem, sweet dreams." Yugi smiled as he covered Atem up with a blanket and then set off back up to his room.

 _Yugi?_ a voice inside Yugi's head asked.

"What was that?" Yugi said looking around the room. _Atem, is that you?_ he thought recognizing the deep voice.

 _Yes, something is coming._

 _What sort of something, are you ok?_ Yugi thought back.

 _Stay here. I'll be back._

 _W-where are you going, Atem?_

There was no answer.


End file.
